


I swear I've seen you before

by KymberNycee



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KymberNycee/pseuds/KymberNycee
Summary: Just some fluffy fluff.





	I swear I've seen you before

Everyone is at Magnus's house after the Shadowhunters patrol. Magnus and Alec are sitting next to each other on the sofa. Jace and Clary are snuggled up on the loveseat. Izzy is lounging in the recliner, and Simon is sitting on the floor messing with his phone.

"So... You guys don't have any social media sites? Facebook? Instagram? Heck, not even Twitter?" Simon asks suddenly, everyone turns twords him.

"Nooo, why?" Isabelle answers.

"Well, ever sense everything calmed down I keep thinking I've seen Alec way before we met him. But I can't think of where." Simon says as he looks intently at his phone.

Jace scoffs "That's unlikely, Alec used to hardly ever leave The Institute exept for patrol. When would you ever see him?"

"Well, couldn't he have seen him if his glamour faded while he was on patrol?" Clary says absentmindedly, more focused on her drawing.

"Not possible." Alec says deadpan, then melts when Magnus starts to run his fingers in his hair. They hear a camera go off.

"I don't think I've ever seen something so adorable." Simon smirks, then frowns "but I don't think I saw him on the street. More like I think I saw him in a video."

"I'm pretty sure that's not possible Sheldon." Magnus says "If there was a video of Alexander, then I would know about it. Especially if it's been around a while."

"I still think he saw him..."

"I FOUND IT!!!" Simon yells, interrupting Clary. "See! That's Alec! There are actually a few videos with him in them!" Simon then turns his phone around with a video on it titled "Tattooed hottie comforting little girl ❤️😍❤️". He then hits play;

_The video shows Alec bending down to pick up a child who's crying. He comforts her, while looking around for someone. After looking for a moment, he pulls something out of his pocket, and after talking to the girl, he puts what's apparently his phone against his ear. After a bit, a couple come running over to them. Both women hug the little girl and look like there thanking Alec repeatedly. Alec shakes there hand, waves to the little girl, and walks away._

After the video is done Isabelle and Clary coo "Awww!" And Alec hides his blushing face against Magnus.

"I didn't even realize anyone was recording that!" Alec says embarrassed.

"If it helps, I think you were very dashing Alexander." Magnus purrs, kissing him on the head.

"There are a couple more with Alec in them." Simon says helpfully "All of them look similar, the only one that looks different is one that's in a park and it looks like... There are dogs?"

Alec groans "Please don't play anymore..."

"Aww, why not? They all look adorable big brother." Izzy laughs. "Ooh, what's this one!?" She clicks on another video;

 _It starts out with two boys, maybe fifteen years old, gently kissing in a park. Then there's yelling, and a man (apparently one of the kids father) running twords them. When he reaches them he grabs one kids arm, jerking him forward. He looks like he's yelling at both of them, and the kids are crying. All of a sudden the man pulls his fist back, about to hit the one he grabbed. But before the blow lands, someone grabs his arm. It's obviously Alec, looking like he just came off a patrol. He yanks the man's hand off the young boy, putting his body between the kids and the man. The man keeps yelling, poking Alec in the chest. Alec crosses his arms and stares the man down. The man looks like he looses steam, then yells one more thing at the kids, and stomps away. Alec turns twords the kids and starts to quietly talk to them_.

"What! Is that the end of the video?" Jace exclaimed.

"Yep." Simon answers, popping the P.

"I can tell you what happened." Alec says amused. "I comforted the kids, then I waited with them for the one kids mom and the other ones dad. After they came I told them what happened, and apparently the man yelling was the ones father, and he broke a restraining order. They thanked me and left." He says plainly.

"I think that was very commendable Alec...." Clary starts "And very brave. You weren't out at that time, but you still stood up for those boys."

Alec was blushing again "Shut up Fray." He mumbled.

"Sorry Alec, I'm just calling it like I see it." She grins, unrepentant.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying this, I thought we were here to marathon Game of Thrones." Jace says. Everyone grumbles a bit, but then they get comfortable and start the TV.

"I always knew you were a hero Alexander." Magnus whispers in Alec's ear.


End file.
